


A Fair Deal

by marsjanka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, i will update the tags and warnings as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsjanka/pseuds/marsjanka
Summary: A young, bright Hylian traveler and artist finds herself in Rito Village, a place that she wanted to visit ever since she was a small child. Over the course of her stay she happens to get involved with a certain blue-feathered Champion. What feelings could possibly evolve?
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. The Hill Meeting

As much as you liked the feeling of warmth (which was now only a mere memory), you couldn’t help but enjoy the change of scenery.

The Rito Village, where you temporarily resided, fascinated you; you’ve never seen anything quite like it, despite you being an experienced traveler. You liked the fact that almost every time when you’d look up to the sky, you’d see somebody gracefully soaring through the clouds, completely absorbed in something, which remined you of dancing. You were drawn to the bird-like creatures, even when you were only a small child. Your father, being a storyteller, wasted no time in telling you about many beautiful places, a long way from your home, and different races living in Hyrule; the stunning Zoras, the strong and enormous in comparison to every other being, Gorons, the well-built Gerudos, and finally, your favorite, elegant Ritos.

  
It was no surprise, now that your childhood dream of seeing them with your own eyes came true, that you often found yourself sketching their silhouettes; a skill that you mastered over the course of many of your journeys. The ability to replicate images and sceneries around seemed necessary to you when you first left your home village to explore the outside world and see what it has in offer. However, nowadays it became something that you enjoyed. You regularly skimmed through the pages of your sketchbook to check if you’ve improved, but also to bring back memories from travels.

Today was no different. You were sat on a bench on one the hills around Rito Village, the sketchbook resting on your lap and the pen tucked behind your ear. Just a little while ago you finished reviewing your old drawings. Now your focus was directed on the landscape surrounding you. To simply put it, it was breathtaking. The quiet howling of the wind unexpectedly seemed to calm you, so did the sound of rustling leaves. You could tell it was getting late by the placement of the sun; you were looking forward to it. Just the thought of watching the sunset, all by yourself made you grin. You decided to close your eyes and shamelessly bask in the light of the rays.

Your peaceful moment didn’t last long, however, as you felt something blocking your access to the sun. At first you thought it was only a cloud, but then a different thought crossed your mind, which proven to be correct. As you raised your head, you saw a figure flying in the sky. You reached for the pen, which caught some of your hair because of its bizarre placement, and began sketching.

You noticed that the Rito you were to draw was a male. Most of his feathers had a deep blue color, one that reminded you of the ocean. You weren’t able to catch on other details, so you simply imagined them. Your hand moved with ease across the blank page of your sketchbook. Your eyes were trailing from one point to another and after a few minutes of observing, you could tell he not only had a great physique but was also incredibly skilled. His movements were beautiful; confidence seemed to radiate from them. You started to suspect that he noticed your presence as he started showing more and more impressive moves; diving down the sky, doing pirouettes and other wild turns. Perhaps he’s always like this, you thought to yourself, as finally you averted you gaze away from him to start improving your rough drawing.

When you looked up to watch the Rito once more, you noticed he was gone. You put your pen down and started eyeing your surrounding in search for him.

“Are you looking for somebody?” A smooth voice reached your ears and you jumped, visibly startled. You turned your head towards the source of the sound, and you saw the Rito, who now adorned a page in your sketchbook, laying wide open in your lap for everyone to see. He seemed to notice your expression. “I am truly sorry, miss. I had no intention of frightening you.” His voice was layered thick with amusement.

Your brows furrowed. Despite not liking the tone in which he spoke to you but decided to keep your cool. “It’s no problem.” You could tell that you weren’t mistaken when you labeled him as confident earlier. There was something about his smirk that agitated you.

A part of you wanted to look closer at the Rito to complete the drawing more accurately, but a stronger side won, and you turned around, facing away from him. You grabbed your pen and just a second before pressing it onto paper you heard him once again.

“I do hope that I’m not intruding, but,” you closed your eyes, still listening. “May I see what you’re working on?” You had a feeling that he already knew what he would be met with.

You hesitated for a second but decided it’s no use to prolong or back down. After all, you were confident in your skills; almost as confident as the Rito’s demeanor. “Of course.” He sat down next to you and you handed him the sketchbook. He took it gently and began examining your work. You on the other hand started observing him, taking in his features. You noticed that not all of his feathers were deep blue; some parts, on his wings and on his head were white. His eyes were a bright green color and the waterline was red as well as his cheeks. You had to admit that he was an attractive one.

“So, tell me, miss,” he said while looking at the drawing. “What brings a Hylian, such as yourself to Rito Village?” His voice still had the note from before.

“Travelling,” you admitted truthfully, not adding anything more to it. The Rito nodded in understanding, deciding not to ask any more questions.

The expression on his face didn’t seem to change very often; his yellow brows were a little furrowed, his gaze focused. You darted your eyes away from him as you heard him clear his throat. “You’re very skilled, miss.” He turned to you, holding the sketchbook out for you to take. “You seemed to capture my wonderful self very adequately. You can just feel my greatness whilst looking at it.” The smirk he wore before returned to his face, a playful look in his eye.

  
 _Hylia, he has quite the ego_ , you thought and restrained yourself from sighing and rolling your eyes.

“Thank you, truly,” you said sweetly, a fake smile tugging at your mouth. “It wasn’t hard considering you were simply showing off.” Out of the corner of your eye you could see the surprised expression adorn his face. He then looked away from you, clearly annoyed.

He scoffed. “Showing off?” He crossed his arms on his chest. “As if I felt the need to ever do that.” You were trying hard not to laugh at his disapprovement of your comment. “Besides,” you turned your gaze towards him, curious. “Everyone already knows that I’m the best, most skilled archer in the entirety of Hyrule.” You saw the smirk on his face appear, again. “After all, I am the Champion.”

The Champion? Your eyes widened. You couldn’t have known; the signature royal blue color was nowhere to be found. You didn’t know how to feel about the fact that you just offended somebody as important as him. After a second you calmed down, you were a traveler, and if things got ugly you could just leave, like you always do.

“Surprised, huh?” You could hear mockery in his voice. “I, on the other hand am not. Your tiny Hylian minds reach as far as that little knight goes.”

You felt your cheeks burn up, and you weren’t sure if it was the cold or your blood boiling. Somehow managed to not lose it. “Is the confidence in your skills so little that you, the mighty Champion Revali, feel the need to insult anyone who tells you the truth?”

“Must I tell you again that I wasn’t-”

“Here I was thinking you liked my drawing…” You cut him off as you stood up from the bench, turning to face him. A dramatic sigh left your lips. “Suppose I have to get rid of it.” What you said surprised you, but there was no going back. You tore out the page from your sketchbook and dropped it. Then as if nothing happened, you walked off, seeing with the corner of your eye as Revali grabs the sketch before it got the chance to fly away faster than he ever could.  
“Hey!” He shouted, but you didn’t react. “I wasn’t done talking!”

As you went farther and farther away you could feel a smirk dancing on your lips. You felt like a winner, a feeling that would pass as you’d realize what you just done.


	2. Cider Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed to quiet down after your last encounter with Revali, leaving no trace of him. How long will this last, though?

The days seemed to pass normally, which you were thankful for. No sign of Revali meant no need to worry.

After your little encounter with him at the hill you felt as if you were the true Champion. You stood up for yourself and managed to make him lose his temper, even if for a little while. It was quite the achievement. However, your positive look at the situation changed when you arrived at the Inn, where you were staying.

The beautiful Rito lady behind the counter smiled at you warmly when you entered through the door, and you returned her gesture. You headed towards the bed that you payed for earlier and lied down with a heavy sigh. Then the realization hit you. You didn’t disrespect a simple, prideful and close-minded Rito, but of all people, the one and only, chosen by the king, Rito Champion. You groaned and put a hand on your face. It was just your luck.

Despite the countless thoughts running through your head, you shifted into a more comfortable position and quickly emerged into a peaceful slumber.

When you woke up, you noticed that you calmed down much. Deciding not to dwell on it, you simply continued on with your day, strolling around the village, talking to locals and making the most of your stay. After all, there was a chance (a small one, but not nonexistent) that you could be kicked out at every second, and you certainly did not want that to happen.

At one point you found your legs moving you to the same spot you visited yesterday. Realizing what might happen again, you stopped yourself from going any further. Instead, you sat on a different bench far away from the hill. You took out your sketchbook and you grazed the remains of a ripped page. You had to admit that you felt a little sad considering you were quite proud of your sketch, but now there was nothing you could do about it. Except, over the course of your time spent sitting on the bench you tried drawing Revali from memory once or twice, but none of these attempts satisfied you.

You relaxed your grip on the pen and put it down. You knew that the only way you could remake your yesterday drawing only if you saw the Champion again, but you weren’t sure you if you wanted to experience that. Even if, it’s not like he would run into him again, or so you hoped.

The evening went smoothly, and so did every other day. You weren’t sure how longer would you stay in the Rito Village; after all, you’ve seen most of it and you had some other places on your not so little list. Sometimes you wanted to be a Zora and live an exhaustingly long life in order to do all the things that you ever dreamed of. Sadly, you knew this wasn’t possible, so you just stayed focused on doing whatever it took to have the best Hylian life that you could imagine.

This also included treating yourself with a beer from time to time. You decided that today was the day. After finishing all of your activities you were headed towards a tavern you heard was quite popular amongst the townsfolk.

You were just about to grab the handle to the door but a certain somebody was quicker. You turned your head and almost couldn’t believe your wonderful luck.

“Let me, miss.” Revali wore the same exact smirk as before, perhaps bigger even. You closed your mouth and felt the growing heat on your cheeks. He opened the door and let you enter first.

You muttered a ‘thank you’ directed to him, and then started to look around. The inside of the tavern was cozy; the walls were a warm honey color, which remined you of your home, rustic furniture that added to the climate of the interior and finally, probably your favorite part, a large furnace at the end of the room. As much as you enjoyed the feeling of a cool breeze whenever you wandered around the village, a little warmth never hurt nobody.

As up began to walk away, _someone_ interrupted you again. “May I accompany you tonight, miss?” His tone was polite. The same as few days ago, you hesitated for a second but eventually decided to give in. Spending this evening with him meant being able to memorize more of his features and draw him again, more accurately.

“Sure.” You simply said and turned on your heel, finally able to reach your destination. You chose the table right next to the fireplace.

The atmosphere between the two of you was awkward to say the least. You didn’t bother to look at him for the first few minutes, despite feeling his eyes on you, and despite the fact that you only agreed because you wanted to remember as much detail about him as you possibly can. Not wanting to spend more time in this weird dynamic you found your voice. “What do you recommend?” The question was simple.

You could see he debated on his response for a second. “Cider,” he said while crossing his wings. “It’s the best you can find.” You hummed in understanding and mimicked his actions. “I presume you don’t come here often.”

The comment surprised you a little, but he was not mistaken. “No, I do not.” You replied casually. “I didn’t plan on coming, but the people were very convincing when they told me about this place,” you gestured to the tavern.

It was Revali’s turn to nod. _Hylia, it’s going to be a long night_.

As if hearing your thoughts, the waitress approached you. You smiled at her and ordered your drink. So did the Champion. The interaction was simple, yet you felt yourself relax visibly. So visibly that Revali felt the need to comment.

“Say,” he started “Do I intimidate you, miss?”

Your eyes widened and you felt yourself tense, once again. “Where did you get that your impression?” You put your hands on the table and looked straight at him. “You, mister Champion, have been nothing but polite.” You smiled sweetly. He returned your gesture, and leaned against the chair, probably disappointed with not receiving the response he wanted. He closed his eyes, and you, using the opportunity, started taking mental notes of all the details that you could catch onto.

Soon the same waitress arrived at your table, pulling you out of deep thought. She handed you the ciders and walked away; you let your gaze follow her for a little longer than needed. Revali cleared his throat.

Your eyes traveled back to him as you were interested in which was to come out of his beak. “As much as I know that Rito Village is simply… delightful,” he put an emphasis on the last word, almost making you roll your eyes. “I was astounded to see you still here.”

Now knowing why, the comment made you smile. You took a sip of your drink. “Why?” You put the bottle down on the table and supported your head with your hand. “Does my presence bother you, Champion Revali?”

You could see him swallow. “Not at all.” He smirked. “After all, I did ask if I may join you tonight, didn’t I?”

“Indeed, you did.”

His grin widened. “It’s just the fact that I faintly recall you mentioning something about traveling.” He said nonchalantly, surprising you with his memory. An obvious realization slipped into your mind; you’re a Hylian, of course you’re a traveler being here. “Did perhaps something, or _someone_ , made you stay for such a long time?”

Something told you that you knew where this was going and decided to play along. “Of course,” your hand lunged into your bag, a movement that caught Revali’s attention. “Naturally, the beautiful views.”

You put the sketchbook on the table, careful not to spill any cider, and opened it in search of the first drawing made while being in the village. You smiled as you found it and turned the book towards the Rito. You could see he was interested in whatever he was about to see.

The first page was nothing special; a simple sketch of the landscape. However, with each page came more exciting drawings. Silhouettes of different Ritos started appearing more often, some pictured flying, some being sketched without any knowledge about it and some being as bold as posing. A few more sceneries, and much more graceful bird figures. Revali seemed to enjoy watching various pieces, until he came across a few ripped pages. His wing brushed against the tips and his brows furrowed. Once again, you felt your cheeks heat up.

He quickly snapped out of it and continued exploring the content of the sketchbook but with much less enthusiasm, you noticed. _Such strange, egocentric creature_ , you thought to yourself.

You sight, barely audibly, and focused on drinking your cider. Revali wasn’t lying when he said it’s the best. You knew that you’d be buying a couple of bottles for your father (and a couple more for yourself).

This time it was the sound of your sketchbook closing that made you lift your gaze. The Rito slid it across the table and you hid it back in your bag.

“I must agree.” He returned to his original position as he leaned against the back of the chair. “Truly beautiful.” You smiled. His voice didn’t have any mockery in it, just pure honesty. You wanted to thank him for the compliment but didn’t get to as you were cut off. “However,” he said, quite loudly, “Your little sketchbook would be much more presentable with drawings of me in it.”

Some part of you expected him to say that. Knowing that he’d have more to say, you crossed your arms and waited.

“I know you think so too. I could feel your eyes burning holes in me all evening,” he laughed and took a sip of his cider. “I’m surprised that it took me so long to point it out.” Right now, your whole face was red with embarrassment, which Revali of course noticed. “Oh, miss, I’m sorry to break it to you but you weren’t exactly…” he let the words linger and looked up with his wing theatrically up. “Subtle about it.”

You didn’t say anything, you didn’t even know what to say. You were caught red-handed. This time you felt as if you were backed up in a corner with no chance of escape.

“But don’t fear,” he continued, and you weren’t sure if you should be annoyed or glad, “The staring did not make me reconsider my offer.” Your brows furrowed in confusion and you noticed amusement forming on his face.

“What offer?” To say you were beyond baffled was and understatement.

Revali smirked. “I’m glad you asked.” This caused you to finally roll your eyes. “You see, I am impressed with your skills, miss,” he admitted openly, tearing his gaze away from you “And it so happens that I am searching for someone who would be able to capture my essence and glory just as accurately as you.”

It took you a moment to comprehend the words he said. “I am very flattered,” the Rito turned back to you, “But what’s in it for me?”

“All the good questions,” you crossed your arms, waiting for him to elaborate “You get to spend time with me, of course,” you almost scoffed, but he quickly added “I’m also eager to pay for your stay in the village.”

You studied his face for a second. You found no sign of dishonesty. You sighed and started playing with your almost empty bottle. “I suppose that is a fair deal.”

You had a strong feeling that Revali grinned, for the countless time this evening, but you decided to keep your focus on the cider. That was until you heard the chair creak. “I can assure you it is.” He said, and just like you assumed, a smirk adorned his face as he now stood tall looking at you from above.

“Wait, where are you going?” you asked and grabbed your bag, prepared to get up.

Revali turned on his heel. “I,” he started not bothering to look you in the eyes “Have some other business to attend tonight.” Your grip loosened. “We may meet tomorrow at noon at the landing.”

It took you a minute to remember the location. You were about to say a simple ‘sure, see you there’ but Revali already left by then. This time you were the one who was left astounded. You sighed and leaned back against the chair, placing the bottle right next to your lips.

“Tomorrow’s gonna be interesting,” you muttered to yourself and dazed away, now alone with your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~the plot thickens~ if you can call that a plot.... anywho!! thank you for reading the second chapter!  
> the next one will be a bit slower, hope you don't mind :) i will try to update the story every friday, if i don't that means i either didn't have any motivation or was simply busy  
> once again thanks and hope you'll have a great morning, day, evening or night! xoxo


	3. Revali's Landing

A wave of various sounds coming from a neighboring room woke you up. You groaned as you felt you head pound.

After Revali left, you decided to stay just a little longer in the tavern. Surprisingly, the “short while” you were supposed to stay there turned into a couple of hours. It just so happened that you started chatting with the waitress, also this one guy with so many braids that you couldn’t even count them (mostly because of your drunken state) and many other distinctive, intriguing even, personalities. You were lucky that the tavern was almost next-door to your Inn, otherwise you would be more than doomed.

Reluctantly, you crawled out of the bed and opened the curtains to let some light in. You lazily got dressed and went downstairs to be met with a wonderful smell of breakfast. Today, however you felt like skipping and just grabbed a cup of steaming hot tea. You then decided to sit on the porch for a while. You put your cloak on and stepped outside.

As you expected, a breeze of cold air hit you in the face. You shivered. _Maybe I should head back inside_ , crossed your mind but you shook your head and sat down at one of the outdoor couches. You noticed that the sun wasn’t far up in the sky, so that meant you still had some time for yourself before meeting with Revali. A sigh escaped your lips and you sipped on your tea.

Was this even a good idea? There was no way of finding out other than actually meeting him at the landing. This will be quite a walk; you just realized that and immediately wished you went easier on yourself last night, but that was just dwelling. All you could do right now was to enjoy your tea and the beautiful view of a typical morning in Rito Village.

As it was quite early, there weren’t many people around. And if there were, you didn’t recognize them. You normally didn’t wake up at this hour, considering you stay here was supposed to be something similar to a holiday. That didn’t turn out as you planned, however. You wondered if you can consider your meeting with Revali as work. He labeled it as an “offer” more or less, and he proposed to pay for your stay in exchange for your drawings and time.

You put the now empty cup on the table next to the couch and stretched. It definitely was a good deal. After all, drawing him wasn’t something beyond challenging for you; you spent your whole childhood studying anatomies of other races, so you were safe to say, more than qualified for this type of job.

With another sigh and stretch you finally got up, grabbed the cup and went back inside. You smiled at everyone that passed your way, which was not a lot of people, and headed upstairs straight to your room. You decided to use your free time and organize your closet as well as catch up on the letters that you received from your friends and family, who knew of your little trip to the mountains.

After what felt like a couple of hours, your hands started to get numb from all the writing. You also noticed that they were stained with the black ink. You leaned against the back of the chair. This wasn’t going to clean as fast as it should. Remembering about your plans you got up from your seat and walked towards the window to check the time. The sun was in a much higher point now, it surely must have been around ten o’clock. You clicked your tongue and quickly grabbed the bag and pushed your belongings and things that’ll be needed inside. You were a fast walker, so making it on time wasn’t one of your concerns. Despite that, you rushed out of the Inn, waving goodbye to the lady behind the counter and began walking.

The first thing you noticed was the change on the streets of the village; they were understandably far livelier than before, filled with movement and soft murmur caused by the many conversations. Some merchants tried to get your attention, talking about their prices and allegedly wonderful products, but at all times you reacted just the same, a soft shrug and a wave of a hand. By the time you’ve spent here you were already familiar with most of them, but you still made a mental note to check up later on your way home, if there still would be any time as you weren’t sure how long you were supposed to spend with the Champion.

It had been a while since you left the most dynamic part of the village, now only occasionally stumbling upon some Rito. The only sound that accompanied you was the sound of the wind and your footsteps against the cobbled path. You knew you weren’t much farther away from the location; you felt the cold getting more and more intense with every step you took. You’d need to talk to Revali about the change of the place of your meeting later, if there even was to be a next time.

Suddenly and similarly to the first time you encountered the Champion, you felt something blocking your way to the sun, your only source of warmth, besides your mere cloak that you wore everywhere.

When you looked up you couldn’t help but grin. Just like the last time, it was Revali. He was flying extremely fast; much faster than you could ever walk. You dropped your gaze and fastened your pace, just a little. You were so focused on maintaining your speed, that you didn’t notice somebody, who landed just beside you. When he tapped on your shoulder you almost jumped.

“It seems like I startled you once again,” said Revali, his wings behind his back.

You groaned. “We really need to stop meeting like this.” You shot him a side-eye look with your hands now on your chest. “A couple more times, and you’ll have nobody to “capture your glory”.”

The simple comment made Revali laugh. It seemed like a genuine one. You untangled your hands and slightly blushed, not only because of gesture, but also because you didn’t know you’d let something like this slip out of your mouth.

“That would be a terrible loss, truly.” Although he was no longer laughing, you could see the smile dancing on his beak. “However, I am afraid I can’t ensure you about the first part.” He turned his face towards you, and you noticed the glint of amusement in his eye before he winked, making you look away.

The two of you made your way together to the landing, much to your surprise. You had expected him to fly away and meet you there, but you were wrong. Neither of you broke the silence, though.

By the time you arrived you were sure it was noon. The sun was shining brighter than before, which you were happy about. The landing was a big wooden deck secured by railings made out of the same materials. You assumed these were crafted mainly for the safety of travelers such as yourself since the Ritos wouldn’t have any problem when slipping down. Leaving Revali not too far behind, you went ahead and walked to the edge.

The wind disheveled your hair as you stood there, gaping at the view of what seemed to be almost the entirety of Hyrule. It was mesmerizing. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Revali’s smooth voice reached you from behind your back. You couldn’t move however, but luckily, he walked up, now standing beside you. He leaned down on the railing, supporting his body with his wings.

“It is,” you said before gaining a bit more confidence. You turned so your body was facing Revali. “After all, the beautiful views are what I stayed for.”

“About that.” With one swift movement he jumped off the deck. Your eyes widened and you immediately looked down to check for the Rito. It was no use since he was already flying up in the sky, his body at the same level as you. “Get your little sketchbook out, miss, because I’m about to serve you pure talent!” With that he dived back in and you couldn’t help but feel hypnotized by him.

You were amazed at how freely he was soaring though the clouds. His every motion was filled with grace and agility. The way he was doing all the spirals, turns and twists almost made it seem like it was simple. You knew from the beginning that he was truly a natural, but his soaring effortlessly and without a care only made you even more sure of his great abilities.

You didn’t have the time to find any bench to sit on (you were afraid you would miss something), so you just reached into your bag and leaned against the railing, much like Revali earlier. The pen you held was now freely hovering over the blank page, creating a couple of silhouettes in different poses but of the same bird. They were rough, sure, but you decided you’d polish them later.

As time passed, more and more pages of your sketchbook started to fill up with unfinished drawings of Revali. You felt your hand slowly but surely getting numb. You shook it, but the feeling didn’t seem to pass. After a few more tries you finally gave up and put the both pen and sketchbook back in your bag. You watched Revali’s performance for a little more time before closing your eyes and letting the sunrays graze your face. It felt nice to say the least.

Unlike a couple hours ago, this time you heard him approach you.

“Are you perhaps done with your work?” He questioned as he approached you. You didn’t open your eyes.

“I did,” you hummed and before he could say anything else, you handed him the sketchbook, which you knew he would ask for. He thanked you quietly and began strolling through the pages. Your gaze travelled to him.

Much like the last time his expressions changed more often than not, varying from frowns to smirks. You weren’t sure how he’d react to them, considering that they’re only rough outlines. “I’ll work on them when I get back to the Inn,” you told him, waiting to clear any doubts that might’ve formed in his head. His eyes didn’t leave the pages, though you could see that his features softened.

_Good thing that I told him._

After a few minutes Revali cleared his throat. “I look forward to seeing these in their finished form,” he said gesturing to the drawings. “I’m counting on you, miss.” He winked at you and before you could add anything, he spread his wings and took to the air. You covered yourself with your hands to protect your eyes from the wind. Before Revali flew off, you could hear his voice yet again. “See you tomorrow!”

You watched his figure fading in the distance. You shook your head, a part of you expecting him to leave this way.

“Guess I’m walking alone,” you muttered to yourself, burying your hands in the pockets of your cloak and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> told you it's gonna be a bit slower, we'll see about the next one  
> thanks again and have a great morning, day, evening or night! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading the frist chapter! this is the first fic I ever posted here, on ao3. my writing is pretty rusty, so if you have any tips or notice some mistakes, please send me a message on dircord! blana#7098  
> thanks again and have a great morning, day, evening or night! love you xoxo


End file.
